Summer Break
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: AU. The gang has graduated from college and are ready to start their live; but not after spending the summer together in a beach house! What will happen to our beloved teenagers this summer? Will the relationship between two of them spark or will it simply fizzle out?


**Hello everyone! So I am starting a new Teen Titans story, I'm trying to work on Aftershock's Aftermath but I can't continue with that until I get this out of my head. So here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not on the Teen Titans or any other music, movies, or tv shows mentioned. **

Your life after college is supposed to be the best times of your life; or so everyone says. That's exactly the reason Raven Roth's friends dragged her out to a beach house where they were staying for the entire summer. She pulled her luggage out of the back of her car and waited for her friend Kori Anders to get her's out before locking up the car. She looked across the driveway and saw that the boys had already beaten them there and were probably playing video games in the house.

They walked in to house and to her surprise; she was wrong. Victor Stone was in the kitchen putting food away and getting ready to cook dinner. Garfield Logan was also in the kitchen, cooking his own dinner; as Victor refused to cook any of his vegetarian 'weirdness'. As for the last of the boys, Richard Grayson, he was nowhere to be seen but Raven assumed he was unpacking his room.

"Greetings friends!" Kori shouted as she entered the house behind Raven.

"Hey," Raven greeted the boys once they noticed they were here.

"Hey people," Victor greeted as her got ready to start dinner, "Ok so Raven, your room is upstairs on the right, Garfield's is next to you and the master bath is across the hall. Kori, you are sharing a room with your boy-toy Richard and in downstairs second on the left, mine is across the hall and the bathroom is the first door on the left."

Raven made her way upstairs and opened the door to her room. She was a little shocked at how big it was. There was a large window seat with cushions and pillows covering it, her bed was a day bed and neatly tucked into a corner. Across from her bed was a considerably large flat screen TV, next to the TV there was a desk, and on the other side of the TV was a rather large walk-in closet.

She had finished unpacking her clothes and had just settled down on the window seat with her favorite book when someone knocked on her door.

"Yeah?"

Garfield poked his head into her room, "Vic wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready."

"Thanks." Raven said putting down her book. "I'll be down in a minute."

Gar nodded and then looked around her room for a minute, "Wow," he said stepping full into her room, "I think you got the biggest room in the house."

Raven stared at Gar and took a minute to admire how he looks. He was wearing khaki shorts and a green and white stripped polo with the buttons undone. His hair was spiked up with the tips dyed green; his shirt did little to hide the muscle underneath. Raven had noticed that she had been staring at Gar far more often than she cared to admit.

Raven just simply nodded at his comment and the two made their way down to the kitchen, "Didn't you already eat?"

"Yeah, but I eat alone because I have to cook my own so I'm still going to sit with you guys at dinner," Gar explained as they sat down at the table.

During dinner they all discussed their rides there, and what they are going to do over the summer; well everyone discussed that except for Raven. She stayed quiet throughout all of dinner, something that Gar couldn't let go. Gar had been checking out Raven a lot lately, he wished that she saw that she was beautiful and people actually liked her. He hated to admit it, but when they would be out in the mall with their friends, or at the movies, or even in college in the library or around campus, guys were always checking her out and then he would just glare at them. They would feel his glare and then look anywhere else and walk away quickly. Gar didn't know why he did it, it wasn't like they were together; far from it actually. Gar got on Raven's nerves a lot and she showed that extremely well.

After dinner had been cleaned up they decided to watch the movie _Hitch_; but, of course Raven just went to her room. Everyone tried to get her to stay but she declined and went to her room. Gar couldn't stop thinking about her though. He only remembered two times when they actually had a really decent moment together.

The first was freshmen year of college when Gar had just broken up with his girlfriend Terra. They had been together for two years and Gar had walked in on her with another guy in her dorm room. He was so furious that he just shook his head and walked out; officially terminating their relationship. Raven had found him sitting in the bleachers at the football field at 11pm. She told him that everyone was looking for him and asked him what had happened. He just stared at the ground and shook his head. Raven sat next to him and said nothing simply waited for him to start talking, and he did. He told Raven everything. Raven sat there and listened to the whole thing. Gar all of a sudden started crying a little at the end of his rant. That's when Raven put and her arm over his shoulders and told him that Terra wasn't worth his time, thoughts, or tears. They sat like that for another hour until their other friends found them.

The second moment was a month before graduation. Raven had been sitting outside of Gar and Vic's dorm waiting for Gar to get back from his last class. Gar came back to find her on the ground with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. For a moment he was shocked, Raven never cried she was not one to show emotion other than anger or frustration. She just looked so small and helpless like that, it made him want to go find whoever did this to her and go beat them into oblivion. He opened the door and helped Raven up. He put a sock on the door so that Vic wouldn't disturb them. Raven sat down on Gar's bed and curled up into a ball with her knees pulled tightly against her chest and head down; she started to cry again. Gar sat next to her and pulled her into him, letting her use his shirt as a tissue. Once the sobs had stopped, Gar rubbed her back and she began to tell why she was crying. This guy she had been dating for a couple weeks, Malchior, had broken up with her. Gar had always hated this guy from the moment he saw him. He always looked smug and would check out other girls while he was with Raven. The worst part was the Raven had actually really liked him and didn't think that they would ever break up. When he ended it he told Raven she was weird and no one would ever love her, and that her friends were just her friends out of pity. Gar pulled her away and looked her dead in the eye; he told that everything he said was a lie and to never believe any of it. Raven just stared at him for a moment and then hugged him whispering a soft thank you in his ear.

Gar reflected on both of those moments as he made his way upstairs after the movie her was the light was off in Raven's room. He definitely wanted things to change between them this summer, he just hoped she wanted things to change too.

**Well there you have it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
